


A not so secret diversion...

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [144]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Another sad one, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M, Minor Character Death, Secrets, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 03:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13091550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: John tries to change Sherlock unhappy thoughts...December 21st: Winter solstice / Longest night





	A not so secret diversion...

John's hand was in Sherlock curls, stroking the soft strands. “Are you all right, love?”

“Yes… I think…” His lover replies, even if he was looking far from all right. His eyes were red from crying and lack of sleep, his shoulders down as if the weight of the world was dragging him down…

Sherlock’s father died a few days ago and they were back from Mycroft and Greg's place where Mrs. Holmes was staying for now. His restless mind was full of memories, mixed with lawyers, the will, funerals, flowers…  _How could he leave us like that!_

Pulling Sherlock to the sofa, John starts babbling, not so secretly trying to change his boyfriend's mind. “You know that today is the 21st… it’s the winter solstice… This is why we celebrate Christmas around this date you see…”  After a few minutes he stops, looking into his lover's eyes. “Sherlock, what can I do for you? Let me help…”

“Just hold me tight, all night long…”

John chuckles softly as he puts his arms around Sherlock to pull him even closer to him “Love, you know it’s the longest night of the year…”

“Yes, of course I know, I may be a little opportunistic…” The detective softly murmurs as the warmth and love from John comforts him and eases his breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that one is really not a secret at all! Sorry :-)


End file.
